The Liar
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: A star burning bright would suit the sun better, but he chose to shine on a speck of grey. In which Mirio asks a high-functioning mildly sociopathic witch, on vacation from her job of capturing world hopping demons, on a date. And she kinda goes along with it. (Manga Spoilers) Three-shot?
1. Pure Coincidence

**This will probably be a three-shot or something like that. I recently thought of this OC and wondered if she were to experience anything like romance who would be the proper person for her to explore it with?**

 **And for some** **reason, he popped into my mind. So here we go**.

* * *

When all was said and done, the two witches were exhausted and in need of a good rest. Em's employer agreed that they had done exceptionally well these past few years capturing the monsters let loose by a particular demon woman. While Em's employer gathered more information on the whereabouts of any remnants she was told she could go to any world they wanted to and rest there until they were called again.

Em visited here once before when the powers known as "quirks" had just manifested, and it was pure chaos. She left just as quickly as she came, because of this. Now as Em and May landed in an empty room, they were aware that the world they now entered was in a state of peaceful uncertainty.

May wasn't used to the immediate processes of entering another world. She looked around in a bit of awe and squeezed different limbs. This world was lighter than the one she was raised in. The airy sensation was strong enough she thought if she jumped she could probably float for a few seconds.

"This is strange."

Em walked ahead of her to the only door in this white space. When she opened it they entered upon a busy city street with unique people traveling in every direction.

"Whoa."

May hadn't stepped out of this type of warp before. She was quite disoriented.

"Is it always like this?"

"Usually," Em's composed, slightly raspy tone eased her building anxiety. "Some places are heavier."

"So what do we do now?"

"Blend in."

They both glanced around and found that wouldn't be an issue. This world had a mix of people in clothing similar to theirs and others in elaborate costumes.

"Okay, then what?"

"Find somewhere to serve as our house, but we're not searching for anything this time. Renting an apartment will do."

"With what money?"

Em patted her pocket.

"I have plenty. We only have to find a place." she started in one direction. "I want to eat first."

 _Of course, you do,_ May thought.

"I haven't tried a lot of Japanese food. What's it like?"

"I think they'll have something here… that's similar…"

Em wasn't listening, but May was used to this. Though she was enjoying observing this new environment, she was careful to trot close to her slightly shorter counterpart. If they became separated, Em wouldn't go out of her way to search for her.

"What are you looking for?"

May was persistent. She reached out and took hold of her white sleeve.

"Hey, what are you looking for?"

"It's called Ramen."

X

"It's really good, right? I told you it was really good! You have to agree it's good! Togata, tell me it's really good!"

Nejire was practically glowing with excitement. It was only a week ago that she discovered this incredible ramen restaurant and the following school day she convinced Tamaki and Mirio to go with her. Nejire hadn't taken a bite yet because she was too eager and bouncing in her seat. Mirio wanted to answer, but his cheeks were full of soft noodles. He provided his agreement with an enthusiastic nod of his head.

The ramen shop was rather large, but not well known due to not being on one of the busiest streets. The table the big three sat at was large, circular, and dark brown. Though many ramen restaurants sported an individual vibe, this place was unique for accommodating families and groups of friends. Their table had enough room for at least three more people to sit.

Nejire finally started to eat after reciting the story of how she found this restaurant for the fourth time.

They didn't get to leave U.A. too often, aside from having to attend their work study. Coming to this restaurant was a much-needed break from their most recent harrowing experience. Nejire planned this out, not just as a fun get together between friends, but as a serious check-in with Mirio and Tamaki. They dealt with the worst only weeks ago, and she wanted to make sure they were alright. Seeing the blazing smile on Mirio's face and the classic sullenness of Tamaki put her at ease.

Their meals were halfway done when Nejire's wandering gaze caught sight of a pair of young women entering the restaurant.

"It's rude to stare at people," Tamaki mumbled.

"But, look look! They look lost, don't you think?"

"Maybe not lost, just like they're searching."

"No, no. They probably just landed here? I wonder where they came from? Do you think they'd want company?"

"It's better not to bother people,"

"Excuse me!" Nejire hopped toward the pair that entered. "Are you foreigners?"

"Oh, yes. We-"

"Really really? When did you come to Japan? Do you have quirks? What are your quirks? What have you explored while here?"

May smiled and started answering her questions. The excited women jumped from one topic to another at a pace that was difficult for any average person to follow. Nejire clasped May's hand and asked her about her painted nails while stroking them in curiosity.

The men at table Nejire abandoned weren't surprised by this turn of events.

"She isn't bothering them, I think," Mirio said.

"She might have met someone that's similar to her. She's keeping up well."

"Do you think she'll invite her over?"

"She'll probably invite both of them."

Mirio hadn't immediately noticed the other person standing behind Nejire and the woman she was holding hands with. It wasn't until she stepped forward that he saw her. She had a short crop of blonde hair that billowed outwards slightly. While Nejire was average height with pronounced curves, this mysterious woman was shorter and very slender. But what struck him most was the blank expression on her face. While the features were relaxed, he could discern no emotion from any aspect. Mirio had seen expressions similar to that before, and his first thought was that this woman must have faced terrors that left her listless.

There was a young girl that he had seen that same expression on and he and Midoriya had done everything they could to bring a smile to that cherubic face. He felt that urge again at this moment as he studied her.

"She is inviting them," Tamaki said as Nejire drew the woman in her grasp toward the table.

"Guys guys, meet my new friend May-chan! May-chan this is Togata and Amajiki-kun!"

May nearly matched the energy of the baby-blue haired woman still clinging to her. She waved and showed them a bright smile, but she was aware that they neglected to pull her friend over as well.

"Em, come here."

She glanced over but didn't move.

"C'mon, please," she called to her. "Food tastes better with company."

Emotional appeals were meaningless to her. May knew this, but she always used them anyway. It did not matter how much time passed between these two; May wouldn't change how she spoke to Em despite the lack of response she always received.

But Em was accommodating. The facade slipped on.

"Alright," Em turned and introduced herself politely.

She sat down between Mirio and Nejire then picked up a slip of paper where she could pick out the qualities of her ramen.

Tamaki shrunk a bit from the new person on his right, but Nejire had a habit of not letting him go without participating in their exchange. The opposite side of the table was bustling with the two high voices overshadowing his responses.

This left Mirio plenty of room to speak to the still unknown Em. She was carefully marking her piece of paper with a smile. She did not know that he had seen the change in her.

"Em-chan, right?"

May noticed the use of the honorific attached to the syllable she cherished unlike any other sound in the world. Her friend raised her head and met the tall man's gaze.

"Yes. Togata-san, right?"

Nejire's finger prodded her shoulder, and she returned her attention to her new friend while keeping an ear on the conversation unfolding across from her.

"Mirio is fine," he said. "Where are you visiting from, Em-chan?"

"Scotland, we've just finished school, and we wanted to travel before going to university."

 _She's lying._

He was far more intuitive than his plain face let on.

"How long will you be staying in Japan?"

"It might be as long as a couple of months."

"I see, you'll have a lot of time to explore."

"Yes."

Was it a part of other cultures that she didn't reciprocate his inquiries? He did not know, but he didn't shy away from her because of this. She spoke Japanese pretty well, despite the heavy accent. The quality each pitch that left her lips was somehow rough but also flowed smoothly. It sounded to him that she had practiced for quite a long time to be able to communicate so effectively.

"You speak really well. Did you take classes in Scotland?"

Em didn't want to keep talking. She only wanted food. It was May's fault that she had been dragged into being around other people. Sometimes she wanted to leave her behind somewhere, but then she'd be lectured by her employer. If it wasn't one irritating lecture, it was another.

A waitress took Em and May's paper slips. The man beside Em was waiting patiently for her answer.

"Yes. I was thinking of applying for a university in Japan, but I haven't made up my mind yet. That's part of the reason we're here."

 _She's lying again. Does she always lie?_

Her teeth showed with her grin that followed:

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to go back to Scotland though. This is more of a vacation than anything."

Nejire's voice projected across:

"We should go shopping together! It would be so fun! And to the beach! There much be a bunch of places the two of you want to go!"

They discussed in detail exactly where they should venture. May listened carefully and took everything her friend said to heart, but Em was more focused on the approach of her bowl of ramen. When it was set down in front of her, Mirio caught a glimpse of something in her face. He couldn't keep his dark blue eyes off of her as she lifted her chopsticks.

Em's fingers were stiff as they gripped around the utensils. Though she managed to hold them, it was awkward as she lifted a slice of Naruto to her mouth. She bit through and chewed. His eyes widened at the pleasure present in her features. It was not the coolness he saw when she first arrived, nor the strained smile that she demonstrated when she approached them. No, this was a spark of honesty. A smidgen of truth in her that no one else could have possibly noticed. Among the naturally glowing, airheaded people and the naturally brooding shadowed people, he could only describe her as a pale grey. In that smile was not the sparkle and shine that he was accustomed to, it was so subtle and yet a million times more beautiful to him.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ to see it again.

Mirio couldn't be called an impulsive man. He had endured quite a blow over the past year, but amongst all of the sacrifice and loss, he found his friends and the little beacon of light, Eri, to push him to continue on his path of becoming a fantastic hero. Despite it all, somewhere within his chest, he felt a pain. In front of everyone, he couldn't show it. Perhaps his next move was to acknowledge that pain and find some way to remedy it.

"Em-chan,"

She was mid-bite but still looked up at him.

"Would you like to go on a date?"


	2. Pure Intentions

**NOTE: This is not an accurate representation of a sociopath. Please do not assume this is how all sociopaths function.**

 **This was the most challenging thing I've ever written. I truly hope you enjoy**!

* * *

Em stared up at a face that was plain and simple. Most people have two eyes, a nose, and a mouth but somehow the construction of his only served to make him look as average as was humanly possible. His blonde hair sprouted upwards in a cowlick hairstyle and did nothing to heighten his looks. Though it was notable, he was extremely muscular with broad shoulders, a chest so wide, and arms so thick they looked as though they could only provide the most satisfying of hugs. His outfit too was strangely stylish. He had on blue and white polka-dot suspenders over a black, collared dress shirt. But none of this mattered to Em.

All humans were the same to her. Creatures similar to her in appearance, but not necessary to her existence. The longer someone spoke to her eventually they would notice her bluntness and lack of regard for others, that is if she dropped her mask in front of them, but she didn't slip up often. And she wasn't going to now.

"Come again?" She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I know it was really sudden. You don't even know me, we met only 10 minutes ago. You must be really confused," Mirio's arm movements were exaggerated as he spoke.

 _Bright. He's very bright._ Em had dealt with a lot of cheerful, intrusive people before this. _It would be easier to just brush him aside, rather than…_

"Mirio, what are you-" Tamaki started.

"AaaAah! Togata you really just went for it! Just all of a sudden! That's so strange! Togata you've never asked a girl out before, have you?"

May was indeed the most stunned. Her precious Em was beautiful, an angel, immensely attractive, of course, everyone should think so, but no one would ever travel close enough to her to be anything more than a friend. If that. May only called herself Em's friend. Em never said things like that out loud, even if she thought them. May knew this all too well and her shock transformed into an amused smirk.

 _Poor fool is going to get his heart broken. Welcome to my world, she'd never go for you anyway because she can't feel that about anyone. She told me herself…_

"I know, you both want to explore the city a little bit more before going back to your hotel? Why don't we give you a little tour? It's the least we can do to welcome you." Mirio suggested.

Nejire nodded excitedly:

"It's also part of our jobs to help people, even if it's as simple as giving directions."

"Really? Thanks!" May responded.

Em was quietly dipping her chopsticks back into her bowl and fishing out mouthfuls of noodles. That phrase bounced back and forth inside her skull.

 _Would you like to go on a date?_

No one had uttered those words to her before. She had quite a few people show some sort of sexual interest in her these past few years, but she beat them down in whatever way she saw fit. Their advances weren't respectful, and Em wasn't exactly interested. Though this was different. She was invited to do something she had never done before at a time that she had nothing specific she had to do. This was a vacation, after all.

Just as she finished the broth of her soup, the waitress brought over their check. Her hand slipped toward her pocket, but Mirio slapped down a card.

"Today's on me, everyone."

May thanked him between Nejire's passionate outbursts. Em looked at him slowly and saw a smile that put the radiance of the sun to shame. A heart should start racing. Palms should start sweating. Nerves should be ignited in reaction to someone so stunning wanting to get to know them better, but she wasn't capable of feeling these things.

Em only stared at him. Blankly.

"Thank you," she said after another moment studying his face.

She had mustered a slightly taken aback tone, just to fit the air of the people around her. Mirio was learning quickly though. He noticed the contrived sense of wonder in her tone. Once again she was forcing emotion into her words, into her expressions.

 _I want to tell her to stop, that she doesn't need to do that, but it would be even worse than asking her on a date out of nowhere._

"A couple of blocks over is a street with a lot of cute stores! We should go! Right now! We'll take you there!"

"I can't handle crowded places," Tamaki mumbled.

"It's okay, its the middle of the week it shouldn't be too busy," Mirio encouraged his friend who was wrought with social anxiety.

"Let's go let's go!"

Nejire was already hooking her arm through May's and guiding her out the door. The rest followed after thanking the employees.

X

"It's cute, right? It's so cute! They have all kinds of clothes and books and pencils and pens and hair clips."

"Em," May tugged on her friend's sleeve. "Let's look at the bath stuff. We need some don't we?"

She wanted to pull Em away from their three new friends, but mostly the blonde man that stood a head above the rest. _He's been looking at her a lot, and I don't like it one bit. I know she's gonna tell him no at some point, but she's been really calm these past few weeks. After we beat that weird woman, she's been less and less snarky. It's probably because she's getting enough sleep now. But even when she pretends to be nice, she's been acting even sweeter than usual. If there's a chance she'll agree, which there isn't, I don't want him getting all friendly with her._

Em allowed herself to be dragged in one direction towards the bathing supplies.

"Mirio, what was that earlier? What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked when the two foreign women were far enough down the next aisle.

"Haha… I wasn't."

"Huh?"

Nejire giggled.

"I was looking at her, and it just came out of me." Mirio chuckled nervously, his hand finding its way to the back of his head again. "I felt like my chest was gonna explode and I just said it. I don't know where it came from."

"That's so amazing. Togata you must have really felt something, this isn't like you. It's so strange. What are you gonna do? She didn't answer after all. Are you going to ask her again?"

"Take a second to think about it. Mirio, you just asked out a complete stranger on a date."

"Dates are for getting to know people, Amajiki-kun. It makes sense. If he did it he probably really wanted to. He should ask her again!" she switched to the blonde still rubbing his head. "You should! She didn't answer! Ask her again when we drop her off at her hotel! They're only here for a couple of months after all! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Heartbreak," Tamaki muttered.

"This is so exciting! I'll help you out Togata! I'll put in a good word for you! And make sure you take every chance you get to flirt with her okay!" Nejire was balancing on the balls of her feet and throwing fists into the air.

Mirio appreciated his friend's enthusiasm, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to approach her traditionally. The dull grey masked by an artificial rainbow wouldn't appear from playful banter or carefully planned tender touches. He knew all he had to do was ask her to reveal herself. He didn't know how he knew this, but he was going to trust his instincts.

"It's the perfect time to try too! It's so strange! It's like the stars have aligned!"

"Hadou-san, I still think it seems too sudden."

"But she's only here for two months! She said so! For a vacation too, so she probably has a lot of free time, and since Togata is still on hiatus from classes, he has a lot of free time!"

"Well, I have to take care of Eri-chan."

"You can do what we did today. Eraserhead can take care of Eri-chan while you're on your date!"

"So you're really going to ask her out again? You don't want to wait at least a little while, Mirio?"

 _I guess this is the perfect time to explore something like this, but more than anything it's that…_ As he looked at the short, blonde-haired woman, he caught sight of her spiritless face again. I _want to see her smile. Maybe it's just an aftereffect. She reminded me so much of Eri though her eyes aren't as big and she's not a child. I can't really explain it. It's just a feeling and I…_ He watched her fingers brush her hair over her ear. _There's something about her. I just want to talk to her and get to know her and…_ A natural pout formed on her lips. _Kiss her. I want to kiss her._

"There's no time like the present!" he popped up a giant thumb and flashed his enormous, pearly-white smile.

Meanwhile, May was picking up bottles of shampoo and attempting to discern their ingredients by thoroughly examining the designs and logos.

"Strawberries maybe?" she flipped the tab and sniffed. "Kind of."

Em shifted her weight between her legs, the green in her irises fixated on nothing in particular as her counterpart raised bottle after bottle while murmuring about the pleasantness of each scent. She easily could have read and translated the writing, to make the process more comfortable, but she hadn't been asked to and didn't feel like suggesting it herself.

A towering shadow darkened the array of colorful containers. A scent stronger than the perfume enveloped Em's senses.

" _Wa-ter_ you looking at?"

May's immediate reaction was to hug Em's arm and tug her away slightly from the man who joined them. Em looked up at him.

 _That was..._

Their blank expressions forced him to crouch:

"I guess my joke _fell short_."

May narrowed her eyes at him. _Is he trying to be funny?_ Em's brows twitched. Her lips quivered for a moment then an airy laugh forced its way through.

"What?" Her free arm raised to block her mouth. "What was that?"

Mirio's eyes lit up, and he launched into an upright position. May's lids nearly flew off her face from how quickly they widened. _She thought it was funny?_

"So you finally got my joke?"

"They both were terrible." she giggled.

 _I think she's cute. Her laugh is cute, and her smile is cute. Her real ones that is._

As quickly as it appeared the joy in her features faded into a cooler complexion, one that was a bit distant. When he moved to pat her shoulder, May made a sound that resembled a hiss. His hand cartwheeled backward, the entire arm swinging, he then pointed at the bathing supplies:

"Did you not bring any with you?"

"We traveled light and planned to buy everything here," Em responded.

 _At least she's very quick about lying, or maybe she planned this out beforehand._

"I see. Where is the hotel you two are staying at?"

"We haven't made a reservation yet."

"You haven't?

"Not yet, we were going to do that after we ate."

Nejire skipped down the aisle and starting gently patting May's back with both hands. After a hum she said:

"May, I want to show you some of the clothes they have. Let's go!"

"Oh, but we were still-"

"We can come back in a second!"

She managed to drag her away despite her protests. Tamaki was standing just around the corner, peering at the pair now all by themselves.

"I know what I asked you about earlier came out of nowhere. I'm sorry about that." Mirio's chest puffed. "But I was serious."

 _How am I supposed to react? I think it's supposed to be surprised and embarrassed. How can I word it?_

"Eh? You were? I thought you were making a joke." another giggle left her lips.

 _There she goes again. I don't want to ask her out like this, but she might just pretend harder if I call her out now._

"Not at all, but let's talk about that later. Right now, let's make sure you get everything you need for your two months here."

"Sure!"

The forced eagerness was so apparent he wanted to cringe. Somewhere beneath it all, he knew there was something to be discovered, and he would keep shining his light on her until he found it.

X

The early afternoon went by quickly with all five people moving about the store and purchasing various items. Afterward, The Big Three showed them around the area. May embraced their friendliness while Em blended in for the sake of getting through. She wanted to lay down and sleep. It was only when the sun was setting that they were guided to a nearby hotel.

"It was so much fun today! We should hang out again soon!" Nejire hugged May a final time. "In fact, I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Tamaki mumbled something about it being nice to meet them. Just as May was going to grab Em Mirio spoke:

"Em-chan,"

She had a feeling this was coming. He hinted throughout the afternoon that he was going to do it again. Between the terrible jokes and the friendly and curious questions, he emitted a desire to request something more serious from her. Though she didn't express anything on her own and acted in ways she believed fit the situation, she did quite well recognizing when someone had something they wanted to say.

The final rays of the day haloed around his natural glow.

 _I've never tried… should I?_ Em thought.

She lifted a hand to shield the glare, so he stepped closer and blocked out the blinding light. Her hand fell as their eyes met.

 _...I should._

He saw that grey speck shrinking beneath the heat, so he stepped forward. All the while never taking his eyes off her. He wouldn't hesitate.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"When?" Em's voice was composed.

May snapped her head in her friend's direction. _No, she's not._

"Tomorrow."

Her neck twisted back and forth between them. _So soon?_

"Okay."

"Great!" his grin brightened. "I'll meet you right here, in this spot, tomorrow at noon."

He pointed down energetically.

"Okay.

All the way into the elevator, all the way down the halls and into their room May asked her over and over if she was serious.

 _She can't be. It's not like her. She doesn't care about those things!_

Em ignored her. When they entered the room, she threw herself on her bed without a word.

X

"Eri-chan!"

"Lemillion-san," the doe-eyed girl looked up from the puzzle pieces scattered on the square rug beneath her.

"A puzzle? What's the picture of?" Mirio sat beside her.

"It's supposed to be a bunch of kittens in a basket, but it's not done yet."

"Oh I see, what else did you do today?"

"Eraserhead-san read me some books, and I did some math problems. We looked at pictures of cats." she tried to put two pieces together midair and set them back down when they didn't fit. "What did Lemillion-san do today?"

"I had ramen with Hadou-san and Tamaki." he moved one puzzle piece near another. "I also asked a pretty girl out on a date."

Eri gasped and took the small grey shape Mirio just moved and set it with the piece he had pushed it next to.

"I didn't think they'd fit together, because this part's yellow!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you never know if two pieces will fit together if you don't try."

 **The Following Morning**

Em returned from the complimentary breakfast provided by the hotel staff to May who was still tangled in her bedsheets, snoring loudly. If Em hadn't agreed to go on a date with Mirio, she wouldn't have any plans for the day. There was nothing, in particular, she felt like doing, aside from eating, and she was still drained. The amount of job-related preparation she could do was limited.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, after bathing, with the same outfit she had on yesterday, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and was met with a cheerful voice:

"I stopped by the store we went to yesterday and saw this adorable dress! It's so strange! I thought it would fit you perfectly and I noticed you didn't have any luggage when you checked in."

Nejire held up a bag that was bulging with items. She nodded her head when she saw the same white blouse and pair of blue jeans on Em from the previous day. _I knew it. She only has one outfit. I'm looking out for you Togata, be grateful! I'll make sure she's extra cute for your date!_

May shot out of bed.

"Huh? What?"

"May-chan!" Nejire walked in without being invited. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry! I just wanted to come by before Togata did. You know he's really excited!"

"I-It's fine." May climbed out of bed and rushed to the restroom to wash her face.

Nejire set down her bag on Em's clean bed.

"Let's do your makeup and your hair too!" she slipped out the dress and handed it to Em. "Quick put it on! I want to make sure it fits!"

Em followed her directions silently. Nejire fiddled with the eyeshadow palettes she laid out across the bed sheets. May exited in time to see her friend adjusting the cloth beneath her small breasts. It was an opaque white dress with an open back and strings to tie behind the neck. May stared at her in shock.

"Em, are you really going on this date? I thought you didn't…" she stepped closer. "I thought you didn't care about those things."

"This is the first time I've been asked." was Em's only, matter-of-fact response.

The material was delicate and felt luxurious against her skin. Nejire hopped over to help tie the strings into a neat bow against the back of her neck. She prattled on and on while motioning to the available seat in the room. When Em sat, Nejire's nimble fingers combed through the thin blonde strands.

"In this kind of dress, you just have to have your hair up. You can show off your neck and chin and shoulders and back too! I picked it because you're so slim. You look so elegant!" she pouted as she gathered all of Em's hair. "You don't have a lot though. I can't make a bun. Hmm."

"I know!" she chirped and quickly got to work.

May was chewing on her bottom lip and watching the scene unfold. Her friend who never wore anything that was uncomfortable was getting dolled up with no resistance. It was infuriating in more ways than she could count. _Why was all this effort being expended on a man?_

"Isn't it a little too revealing?" she asked.

"Is it?" Em wasn't sure about these things.

"I have a cardigan you can borrow. I also brought you some shoes! I hope we're the same size." Nejire finished the braids she started on both sides of Em's temples and connected them with a blue ribbon.

 _This is all, what I'm supposed to do. This is how women are supposed to prepare for a date, or so I've been told. It's supposed to be exciting and nerve-wracking. May showed me videos about makeup and fashion and things like that. I didn't feel inclined to try any of those things, but it's necessary for this type of activity, I think._

 _When I'm with him, I'm supposed to be friendly and cheerful._

Nejire prepared Em's face with some tinted eye primer and gently patted on some light brown eyeshadows.

"I want to put red on your lips, but maybe that will be too much. Do you want to wear lipstick?"

"No thank you," Em responded.

"No?"

May looked up from her curled position on the edge of Em's bed.

"I'm going to be eating."

"You could reapply."

"No, I'd rather not."

"Okay. No lipstick it is."

 _She's really going through with this._

"It's almost noon. We should go down there. Oh right, first try on these wedges. They're short, so they won't be hard to walk in."

Em slipped them on.

"Oh good! We're the same size. That's strange. Let's go." Nejire grabbed May's arm suddenly. "You're not gonna stay in here all day are you? Let's go! We can have our own date!"

May's pupils dilated. Her pulse skyrocketed, but Nejire didn't notice as she was too busy pulling her out the door.

X

Mirio was standing rigidly in the exact spot he pointed so vehemently at yesterday. He wore an orange sweater over a navy blue dress shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown boots. He had taken extra care to style his hair, before visiting Eri for a few minutes. He promised that he would come back and tell her all about his date.

Em appeared out the glass double doors and just as the day before, it was as though someone was tightening an enormous screw in the middle of Mirio's chest.

 _She looks so cute._

At the sight of him, her vacant expression became overshadowed with a smile too big to be real. He knew this because he had seen her genuine smile. He waved her over.

"What are we doing today?" she inquired.

"Lunch!"

"Sounds good."

They started down the street.

"So have you and May thought more of what you wanted to do during your time here?"

"Yes! I haven't picked any universities to visit yet. Do you have any recommendations?"

 _No, this isn't what I want. If I don't say something now, then it will be this way the whole time. She'll force herself to be too excited and happy and friendly. She'll keep telling lies about herself. She'll just be..._

Mirio ceased walking and said firmly:

"Em-chan. Please stop that."

The steady cadence of her little wedges on the pavement slowed to a halt.

"I don't want you to tell me what you think you should tell me," he said.

She spun around and laughed lightly while beaming:

"What are you talking about Togata-san? I am-"

"You're lying."

Those dark blue orbs were half-lidded.

"I want to get to know the real Em-chan. Not the one you think the world expects."

"Like I said, Togata-san, what are you talking about?"

"You don't need to force yourself to act a certain way or to say things because you think that's what you're supposed to say."

"T-"

"You put that smile on your face, but when I look into your eyes, I see a lot of pain."

"...why do you say that?"

"Because you're always watching other people. I was watching you yesterday, you know. You can see how they act and feel. So, you try to imitate the way people react to things, but it only frustrates you because you're forcing yourself to say or do things you don't want to." he raised a finger. "It's like after seeing how a frog acts and jumping on a lilypad only to sink into the water, but you keep jumping anyway."

 _Yes, that's what I keep seeing in her eyes. She's frustrated._

"You keep trying to be the frog, and you do it well enough that the other frogs don't notice you're not a frog. It makes it easier for the frogs to be around you, but it makes it even more frustrating for you because you can't just be yourself."

For once her mind was blank. The words Mirio said tumbled out of her ears only to loop through again.

"But I think, instead of trying to be a frog all the time to make it easier for everyone else. You should just be yourself."

The longer she stared at his face, so full of certainty, the quicker she let the facade melt away.

 _I haven't done this in front of anyone for a long time. May. Kazue. That demon. Mitsuru and her husband, I forgot his name. It's been months._

"Togata… san." the edges faded to nothing. "This evening will be disappointing for you if I don't-"

He shook his head.

"Nothing would make me happier than getting to know the real you."

"I don't understand."

The lack of character, the monotone, the straight line her lips formed. This was what he was waiting for, and it made his chest feel warm. The squeezing sensation that propelled him to suddenly ask her out returned full blown.

"I don't understand why you've asked me to come out here with you. I don't understand what you want or why you want it. I don't know what the goal is of spending time together."

It was pale, grey, and chilly, the air she gave off. He didn't know why, but he wanted this more than anything.

"I've watched people give their lives for what they call love. I've seen worlds destroyed for it. I've seen people murder and manipulate for it. Other humans will reshape their environments to obtain it, but I don't understand it. I don't know what that feels like and I don't think I can." she slipped her fingers through a few strands of hair. "I've wondered what it is like to feel something so strongly that you'll harm yourself for it. I've not tried what I've been told are the normal things that people do when they feel it, but it won't-"

Her only pause came because she noticed the growing grin on his face.

"I can't give you what you want, I think, because I can't feel it. I've never felt that way, and I don't believe it will change by 'meeting the right person.'"

"If you don't think it will change, then why did you agree to come out with me?"

"I've never been asked before. I saw this as an opportunity to try something new."

"So that's what it is? I see." and yet somehow his smile didn't weaken in the slightest. "Let's go."

 _He seems even more excited now, but why? This person doesn't react the way you'd expect. People are usually put off with even this much._ She turned around.

Mirio's arms pumped exaggeratedly at his sides as he started walking again.

 _I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking that she's so cute._

"I picked a restaurant I think you'd really like." he continued. "It's just another block away."

Em adjusted the strap biting into her shoulder. Those green eyes of her drifted to the side of his face.

"You want to continue, after what I said?" she asked. "I wasn't rejecting you or trying to convince you that I'm hard to get. It's the truth. Are you planning on trying to change that somehow?"

"No," he tilted his head a bit. "I haven't thought about trying to change you or convince you of anything. I just keep thinking that I want to talk to you and buy you some food, is all."

"...why?"

"Would you understand if I tried to explain it?"

"I wouldn't in the way you'd want me to."

"How would you understand it then?"

"If you were the frog and explained to me what it's like to be a frog. I would understand what you are telling me, but ultimately I'm not a frog and wouldn't understand what that feels like." she looked down. "Whenever I jump from one lilypad to the next I wonder, is this right? Am I doing this right? Is this working? Was that how I was supposed to do that? While never reaching an answer, because like you said. I just keep jumping."

"In that way, huh?" he let out a breathy chuckle followed by another flash of teeth. "Should I try to explain it?"

"Okay."

"And then when I'm done, you can tell me more about these "worlds" you've been to." Mirio turned the street corner sharply. "You made it sound like you're from another planet. I'm very curious."

"I am, but you likely wouldn't believe me."

 _She says such cute things._

"Even if I don't believe you. I want to know."

 _She doesn't seem like someone who enjoys lying. Everything she's fibbed about up until now felt so forced, but now it feels more natural talking to her._

They arrived shortly. It was a small shop with a strong scent of spices wafting out through the open doors.

"This is…"

"Curry. Japanese style curry. Do you like spicy food?"

She nodded.

"Good."

As they waited to be seated, she stared up at him. She had to tilt her head back quite a bit.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to explain why you asked me out."

"I'm trying to think of a way to describe it." he began. "You know when you're hungry right?"

"Yes."

"And you see something that looks delicious? And smells delicious? And all you want to do it eat it?"

"Yes."

"It's similar."

"So, you want to eat me?"

His cheeks reddened slightly, but he knew she meant nothing by the statement. She was only thinking in literal terms.

"Well, you are cute and sweet looking like a little sugar cube."

There was no change in her.

 _It went right over her head._

"But it's not exactly the same." he continued. "I want to do things that will help me get to know you."

"Why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because you're a sugar cube."

She released a soft exhale followed by the slightest giggle.

"That doesn't make sense."

 _There it is again._

"I'm not a sugar cube." she giggled again.

 _That smile._

"Togata-san, for two." the hostess called.

A large hand pressed to her bare back, but she made no reaction. It took Mirio a few seconds to realize why what he was touching felt so warm. When he looked down his hand lifted off her. He shook the embarrassment away as they sat across from each other.

 _He wants to go on a date with me because I'm a sugar cube. It still doesn't make sense._ Em thought while opening the menu.

 _I should answer her question properly. It's not good to keep a girl confused about what your intentions are._

"Also,"

She looked up.

"I feel like," he raised a triumphant fist, "Whatever darkness is locked away inside your heart, I should try my best to help you with it. I'm a hero after all."

He shined through the silence that followed, but was soon broken:

"I think you are mistaken."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what you mean by darkness, but I'm assuming it has to do with some sort of trauma. I don't have any trauma. While you were right," Em's chin dropped a few inches. "I do become frustrated. Quite easily. Just like now, I'm a little frustrated. I don't know what you meant by me being a sugar cube. And while I appreciate your metaphor about food. I don't… I don't get it."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone before?"

"No."

"Do you think you are capable of having a crush on someone?"

"I don't think so."

"But you want to know what it's like to be in a relationship?"

"I'm curious, but I'm starting to think that trying it won't tell me anything about it."

The waitress came by to take their orders, then swiftly went on her way.

"And if I tried. Truly tried, by doing all of the things that people in a relationship do, I wouldn't be able to put much into it. Everything we did, I would make the other person feel like I didn't like them. I wouldn't feel inclined to do things, they'd have to initiate anything and everything, and even then I don't know if I'd react in a way that satisfies the other person."

"And despite knowing this, you came out here with me… which means…" A wave of happiness enveloped him without her knowledge. "You wanted to try anyway."

"I think that's accurate."

"And you're okay with trying this out with me."

"That must be why I agreed."

He smiled down at his cup of water. _I'm probably reading too much into it, it's not that she sees me in a special way. But for now, it's okay. I just want to know more about her._

The waitress set down Em and Mirio's plates of curry. Em dipped her spoon in and lifted it to her mouth. The scent was three times as strong as before. When she wrapped her lips around it, she squeaked. Mirio heard it clearly, and his attention was drawn to her again. He saw it. A grey blob was shivering, dancing, and bouncing off the walls with excitement despite her looking as calm as ever as she scooped large mouthfuls of rice and dark, brown sauce into her maw.

 _She really doesn't know how cute she is._

"Ne, ne. Tell me, about the worlds that were destroyed for love."

She was on the last few spoonfuls of her curry when he asked her this. The spoon lingered in her mouth as she recalled what her life had been like these past six years. It was eventful, but physically straining. It was full of mystery and intrigue, but inconvenient. Ultimately, it was her job. So she endured and endured, nearly dying for the sake of another, something she'd never thought to do before. Part of her felt she was entering into a new chapter in her life, one where she tried out things that were driven by emotions and not directions. Though she lacked in the emotions department, she decided to use the plethora of information she received through her friend's constant pestering. May had a habit of describing movie plots to her in excessive detail.

Once again curiosity and a need to erase her boredom were the driving factors of her daily life.

"It's a long story."

She said it not to dismiss him or to goad him into encouraging her. Her deadpan tone informed him so.

"It's okay. We have all afternoon."

"I'm going to order another plate first," she told him.

"Un! Me too."

She wondered if he would believe her, then wondered why she was wondering why if he would believe her.

 _This is also… it's almost as though I care if he believes what I tell him. I've never had thoughts like these unconsciously before. I've always had to remind myself to consider these things. Why is it different now?_

Em began her story when she finished cleaning the plate in front of her. She was forced to provide long explanations before, but this was a story that took time. The twists and turns, the friends and foes, the details all meant something. It spanned over centuries when the timelines in all of the words were counted and involved hundreds of people with all different kinds of abilities.

Through all of the impossible and fantastic things she described, his eyes sparkled with interest. He frequently asked questions and pointed out when something didn't make sense. She would respond calmly, taking his inquiries seriously as they weren't combative at all. Those that overheard them likely thought that she was describing the plot to some long-winded horror series she had seen on television, but Mirio's expression told her he believed every word.

X

"It sounds like it was all tough. That could traumatize anyone having to fight against so much," his arms swung at his sides with each assured step.

"It didn't feel that way to me."

"No?"

"It was my job after all."

He pointed suddenly at a stand just up the street.

"Let's get some ice cream."

"Okay."

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Vanilla."

He ordered and paid, just as he had for their meal earlier.

"Togata-san, you don't have to keep paying for everything."

"I want to."

"...why?"

"It feels nice to be treated. Doesn't it?"

He watched her brows knit, a slight glare forming in them as she thought about what he said.

"Do you not understand?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"When someone you like, well. I guess since you don't like me like that, you wouldn't be able to feel it. Hmm," he took both ice creams. "Say you want something, but you can't get it yourself. So someone gets it for you and gives it to you."

He handed her the ice cream.

"You'd feel grateful right?"

Mirio thanked the vendor then motioned toward the nearby benches.

"I'd say so."

"It's the same, but slightly more than that. It feels especially great, and you're especially grateful because that person is special to you," he explained as they sat on the bench. "But, it's more like. The person who is special to you wants to do something nice for you, like buying you a treat."

"I see."

"And going on a date is one of the steps to feeling that way about someone."

She licked the top of the cream.

"Togata-san,"

"Hmm?" His entire mouth was over the top of the mountain of white.

"Do you want me to see you as someone special?"

He nearly dropped his cone as he swallowed. He grasped the side of his head, his lips pursed shut, and he let out a muffled scream. His feet frantically kicked the air for a few seconds before doubling over and gasping.

"Brain freeze!"

He stretched out. It took him a little while before he could recover completely, both from the cold sensation and the sudden twisting in his chest.

"I might. I know we just met, but I really wanted to get to know you."

"But you wanted to know me in that way? Romantically, otherwise, why would you have requested a date?"

"That's true. You're right," he chuckled.

They finished their treats soon. Feeling a chill Em slipped Nejire's cardigan on.

"...Togata-san, I don't want to disappoint you."

For the first time these past few hours, his plain features became severe.

"Even if I tried. I won't-"

"It's okay."

She looked at him.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want you to make yourself feel something you can't feel. But the truth is," his brightness returned. "I think that might be why I wanted to get to know you."

He paused.

"I want to prove to you that there are people in the world who won't be disappointed by the real you and that I'm one of those people." his expression softened. "I also think you're cute, but I said that already."

"So even if I don't give you the reactions you want, you still want to try?"

"Yup, it's the same as you, isn't it? Even though you probably can't feel what I'm feeling, you still want to try."

 _Togata is… what's the word? Weird. I think he's weird. That's a first. I've never had conversations like this with someone before. It's strange and… I don't hate it._

He stood.

"It's getting late,"

"It is."

Em hadn't noticed until then that time was passing by quickly. _I don't think I've ever talked this much with someone before._

Mirio was just a tad torn. He felt he had let out a lot of steam and successfully organized some of the chaotic thoughts that had brought him to this point. But he wanted to talk more. He wanted to learn more. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, but he was painfully aware of an endpoint.

 _She'll be leaving soon. I don't have all of the time in the world. Then…_

Em stood and tugged the soft cloth tighter over her chest.

"Do you want to try being my girlfriend for the next two months?"

She wasn't exactly expecting such an outright request, but then again why shouldn't she expect this? She was here because he did things like this.

"Be your girlfriend?"

"Un, we can do all sorts of boyfriend and girlfriend things! Like, go on more dates! I can take you to more food places, and we can talk more about what we like and don't like," he boxed the air. "And we can go see a movie and maybe go to an arcade. We can also-"

His gaze landed on her slightly parted lips. His chubby cheeks turned red from his intensifying nerves.

"Do other things."

 _Other things? So he means… the physical things that some couples do. I haven't tried any of those things. I didn't exactly dislike what we've done today, but I couldn't say I liked it either. Though, eating at more places like the one today wouldn't be bad. If anything, I can try these things out, since I haven't before._

"I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes."

 _She doesn't express a lot of emotion, but that's because she can't exactly feel and process in the same way I do. Which means it's not that she wants to be my boyfriend or doesn't want to be. She's just curious about the mechanics of such a relationship. But won't that mean I'm just using her? She seems like she would agree to anything I ask her to do. I don't think I want that, but… if she wasn't okay with trying. She would tell me no, right? I should…_

"If you do something I dislike. I will tell you." she followed with a very faint smile.

 _So pragmatic. So simple. I'll only do things with her consent. As it should be. I like this… I… those eyes of hers. That little smile. If I can keep making her happy, then that's enough. I'll be the best boyfriend in the world to make it happen!_

"Then…" he bowed. "I'm in your care."

She repeated his statement back to him with far less enthusiasm, but he knew for sure now that it wasn't indicative of dislike. It was only who she was.

"Also…" Mirio straightened. "I know this is really sudden, but if you're okay with it."

The gleeful upward curl of his lips defined just slightly, and his brows raised a few centimeters. His fists clenched tighter against his thighs, and his whole body started to tremble. He was extremely excited and could hardly contain it.

"Em-chan," he balanced on his toes for no reason. "Could I kiss you?"

 _I've never done that before_ , was Em's first thought.

He landed on his heels, and his head tilted down. He looked away from her bashfully, but nodded his head and was confident once again.

With the sun descending in the distance and the sky growing darker, this was considered the epitome of a romantic setting. The warm air only enhanced the heat swelling in his cheeks. He had this urge since he first saw her subtle smile. He wanted to know just how soft her lips were, just how good it would feel to press against them.

She continued to watch him, noting each minor adjustment in his features as the seconds passed.

 _It's clear that it's something that he really wants to do. In this moment, am I supposed to let him? Do I want to let him? I don't know. I don't have a reason not to, but I don't have a reason to._

"Okay."

"Really?" he repeated as the blue in his eyes glimmered.

Her single, short nod sent aggressive and eager vibrations through him. He was going to get to feel those light pink lips in just a few moments. When he stepped closer, he realized that her blonde head was far below him. He swayed from side to side, as though he were looking around her head, but he was really trying to gauge how to bend properly.

Mirio's fist pressed to his chin in contemplation, but quickly he exhaled in conclusion. Both of his palms cupped her cheeks and tipped her head up. He had to bend his knees uncomfortably, but it was worth it. Tiny sparks of warmth ignited in his mouth then rushed outward.

 _So soft._

He wanted to crush his sensitive skin against hers, but he resisted this newer, far stronger hunger that tore through his tense muscles. Even as he lifted away, he thought only of thrusting his face back down and doing it again.

 _So soft, so cute._

Em's expression was calm, blank, just as before. There wasn't the slimmest of reactions, but this was what he expected. To Em, there was nothing spectacular nor distasteful about the action. It was as unremarkable as brushing your teeth or putting on clothing, but she didn't hate it.

"Be honest, did you like it?" he asked as his hands slipped off her face.

She had an answer but was sure it wouldn't satisfy him. In this scenario, she was supposed to provide enthusiastic agreement or firm rejection, but she felt neither.

"Please. Don't respond the way you think I want you to, just respond exactly what you think," he spoke softly. "Did you like it?"

Their gazes met.

"I don't know."

Em expected disappointment, but instead, his sparkling grin appeared. His next statement urged from her the first sliver of subdued awe that she ever felt:

"I think when you aren't forcing yourself to feel things you can't feel, is when you're the cutest."

* * *

 **A/N: I've always been under the impression that Mirio is someone who would love someone unconditionally and with everything he has. Wouldn't you agree?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
